1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting apparatus and, in particular, to a light emitting apparatus with light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Related Art
Recently, the manufacturing processes and materials of the light emitting diode (LED) are continuously improved, so the light emitting efficiency of the LED is also significantly improved. Comparing to the typical fluorescent lamp or power-saving light bulb, the LED has the properties of lower power consumption, lower pollution, longer lifetime, higher safety, shorter light emitting response time and smaller size. Therefore, the LEDs have become widely used in many electronic products and applications. One of the applications is to use the light emitting apparatus of LED to create a lamp having the same shape of a conventional fluorescent lamp and replace the conventional fluorescent lamp on the current lamp base.
FIG. 1 is a schematic illustration showing a conventional light emitting apparatus 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the light emitting apparatus 1 may include a plurality of LEDs (not shown), and the light emitting apparatus 1 can convert the electrical energy into the light energy.
The light emitting apparatus 1 includes a LED lamp 11 (hereinafter referred to as the lamp 11) and a lamp base 12. The lamp 11 includes two electrical connection elements 111 and 112 and a tube body 113. The electrical connection elements 111 and 112 are disposed on two sides of the tube body 113, respectively, and a plurality of LEDs and driving elements thereof (not shown) are disposed in the tube body 113. In addition, the lamp base 12 may include two mounting sets 121 and 122 and a body 123. The mounting sets 121 and 122 are disposed on two ends of the body 123, respectively. The electrical connection elements 111 and 112 of the lamp 11 may be installed in the mounting sets 121 and 122, respectively. Providing an AC power to the light emitting apparatus 1 can light up the lamp 11. During the starting up process, the conventional driving elements generate filament currents flowing between the electrodes of the electrical connection element 111 or 112. After the starting up process, the conventional driving elements will stop outputting the filament currents for decreasing power consumption and preserving filament's lifetime.
However, when the user wants to install the lamp 11 in the lamp base 12, one electrical connection element 111 shown in FIG. 1 is firstly installed in the mounting set 121 on one side, and the user's hands slightly open the mounting set 122 on the other side of the lamp base 12 to install the other electrical connection element 112 onto the mounting set 122. However, while the installer uses his hands to open the other mounting set 122, the external AC power is connected to the electrical connection element 112 on the other side through the lamp base 12, the mounting set 121, the electrical connection element 111 and the internal circuit of the lamp 11 because the electrical connection element 111 has been installed on the mounting set 121 of the lamp base 12. So, when the user inadvertently touches the electrical connection element 112 on one side, there is a risk of electric shock.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a light emitting apparatus free from the risk of electric shock upon installation.